Exemplary embodiments generally relate to a chip comprising a circuit for detecting an attack on the chip.
Chips having integrated circuits (ICs) which are used for security-critical applications, for example on chip cards or security controllers, are typically intended to be protected against attacks. One type of such attacks is radiation attacks, e.g. laser attacks or ion beam attacks, in the case of which the intention is to bring about a functional disturbance of a component. Possibilities for detecting such failure attacks on digital circuits are desirable. Moreover, it is desirable for an alarm signal to be triggered immediately in the case of a failure attack being detected, in order to initiate appropriate protection mechanisms at the IC level or system (e.g. chip card or controller) level.